supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sevick Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." hits Freddie in the nose and Philip are playing at the pool Brittany (crying): "OW! THAT HURT!" Announcer: "Jo meets the Sevick Family. The family run ragged by their son Adam who has ADHD." tries to hit Kevin's head tries to hit a pool noodle at Greg Greg: "Stop it, Adam!" Announcer: "The kids beat each other silly and act odd." Mia: "I hate this meal!" Oscar: "I don't want it!" kicks Asa tries to do the middle finger Announcer: "And do a risk of injury." is about to cut Oscar's hair with scissors gets on the stairs the wrong way and hits Nick hits back gets on the stairs the wrong way and hits Leah wrestles Greg David: "(Bleep) you!" Announcer: "Mom and Dad are trying to keep the kids under control." throws a skeleton mask at Russell Freddie: "(bleep) Nick!" Sasha: "Listen up, ice cream pop!" does a gesture to Mia and throws her Elmo plush cries is doing homework is trying to kick Adam Adam: "MOMMY!" Announcer: "Can Mom and Dad improve Adam's ADHD?" screams hits him Announcer: "But he is not the worst behaved, the non identical twins, an 11 year old boy, 1 set of triplets and a 5 year old are." Eugene: "Oh girl! You're such a (bleep) talker!" Hayleigh, Lexi and Eugene play Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Russell: "I HATE YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING BROTHER!" (Russell chases Freddie with a machete) Kevin: "It's a nightmare!" Announcer: "Will Jo make the parents shape up?" Carmen: "I know Jo this is to hard to control them." Jo: "But Adam who has ADHD I see he tries to copy everyone's behaviors." Announcer: "Or it's too late and will someone get hurt?" pulls Sasha's leg triplets push a cow at a local farm cuts one part of his hair with scissors throws a football at Asa's face Freddie:"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see my last family with a 4 year old that has ADHD before I retire." ???: Hi were the Sevick Family. I'm Carmen and this is Kevin. We have Mia who is 3, Adam who is 4, Eugene who is 5, Sasha who is 6, Freddie who is 7, fraternal triplets, Russell, Rachel and Lexi who are all 8, Nick who is 9, Oscar who is 10, David who is 11, non-identical twins Hayleigh and Lauren who are 11 also, Leah who is 12, Brittany who is 13, Asa who is 14, Greg who is 15, Philip who is 16 and Luke who is 17." Kevin: "All the kids under 16 act like maniacs." throws a firetruck toy right through Greg Greg: "Stop it, Adam!" gets the firetruck toy and throws back wears a homemade alien costume outside and chases Rachel Rachel: "MOM! A alien's here to get me!" wrestles Asa Carmen: "Philip and Luke are 100% well-behaved." Nick: "GO SUCK YOUR (bleep)!" records Oscar getting hurt on his skateboard Oscar: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Carmen: "Adam has ADHD and we tried over 60 medications to help him but it does not work out like always." is eating a carrot Carmen: "The kids spit like camels." starts spitting on Mia spits back Kevin: "They draw bad stuff like David drew a naked men and women and cocaine in Luke's notebook." draws 10 gestures on David's notebook Greg: "Woof! Woof! WOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!" Carmen: "Just stop it!" drives Kevin's car pushes Oscar to the stairs but misses and Oscar grabs the railing safely shoplifts a Bakugan DVD and knocks over the toys in the shop Sasha: "I'll pick the world up and drop it on your (bleep)ing head!" kicks Mia's Dora the Explorer plush Carmen: "They do act aggressive to us like a ninja and they rule the roost by peeing, defecating and breaking the furniture." Oscar: "That toy is stupid!!!" drives Carmen's car is dressed up as Krampus and starts chasing Eugene hits Eugene (Eugene hits back) plays with a chainsaw Carmen: "David, put the chainsaw down!" hacks Kevin's computer throws a dodgeball at Eugene starts chasing Leah outside and goes on the street kids run around the China shop while the oldest kids knock over antiques and the younger ones knock the shelves with dangerous objects jumps off the roof while wearing a Superman costume triplets throw water balloons at all of their siblings which cause the kids under 16 to get in the fight throws the TV remote and then throws Carmen's cosmetic kit out of the window screams Carmen: "Supernanny, we need you now!" Sevick Family Home knocks at a door Jo: "Hi, nice to meet you." Carmen: "Nice to meet you also, my name is Carmen." Jo: "Where's your husband?" Carmen: Jo: Carmen: Jo: Kevin: Observation Begins moons the neighbors Carmen: "Eugene, stop mooning the neighbors." hits the neighbors in the head with a golf club and Lauren use a booby trap to catch one of the neighbors and high-five each other triplets work together pushing one of the neighbors to their backyard pool and dunk him hard underwater Observation Continues [Adam is crying,whilst the rest of the children are watching Rise of the Guardians] Pooltime Carmen: "Freddie,get out of the pool." Freddie: "NO!" gets him out pees on the pool deck and comes back into the pool triplets, the non-identical twins, David and Eugene make big cannonballs into the pool naked other kids except Freddie, the triplets, the non-identical twins, David, and Eugene go into the pool with their bathing suits on gargles in the pool with poolwater in a glass cup swims underwater and bites Nick's foot like a crocodile Nick: "MOM! A SHARK BIT ME IN THE FOOT!" hits Lauren in the head with a pool noodle, which leads the twins to fight each other with their respective pool noodles gathers water in a bucket and soaks Adam with it splashes water at Asa splashes water back punches Brittany in the nose, making her cry 7 kids urinate and defecate in the pool Oscar: "That is just gross!" Dinnertime Jo: "Unfortunately, dinnertime was nothing but feeding time at the zoo." Mia: "I hate this meal!" Oscar: "I don't want it. It's gross!" slurps her soup loudly and begins gargling with it throws a piece of chicken at Nick in return throws stuffing at Freddie's shirt tosses some broccoli at Asa does a gesture and throws his fork at Greg and Greg throws a spoon at Asa's face is eating a carrot, but spits it back out Adam: "Ew! Carrots are yucky!" situation segues into a food fight between the kids except Philip and Luke Introducing the Naughty Tuffet Morning Jo: "David, Nick, Asa and Adam started to kick off when David was playing Xbox." plays Thrillville on Xbox Adam: "Shut up Xbox nerd!" David: "Holy (bleep)!" runs to David and does a gesture and David hits him hits Asa Carmen: "Nick, sit at the chair!" sits at the chair hits Freddie Jo: Carmen: Introducing the Reflection Room Parent Meeting Introducing the Naughty Pit Chore Buddy System Toy Confiscation Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the Toy Confiscation technique." Introducing the Naughty Swivel Introducing the Naughty Platform Meeting Macaulay Culkin Family Time Discipline Divine Mia Adam Eugene Sasha Freddie Russell, Rachel and Lexi Jo: "It wasn't long until the triplets started taping Mia to the wall via duct tape." Nick Oscar Hayleigh, Lauren and David Jo: "Later on, when the kids played kickball, Adam took the ball because he has ADHD, David, Hayleigh and Lauren started to kick off." runs off with the ball into the street David: "NO! ADAM!" Lauren and David chase him Hayleigh: "I WILL HIT YOU REALLY HARD!" Lauren: "(bleep)!" kids start hitting Adam Adam: "MOMMY!" Carmen: "Hayleigh, Lauren and David go to your room!" starts crying Hayleigh and Lauren take off their clothes and shoes and go in the pool naked goes in the pool and angrily chases after them picks up a plastic glass and throws water at Carmen pees in the pool Leah Brittany Asa Greg Supernanny Tip Going to Burger King Hayleigh: "Burger King is a poultry and cow slaughterhouse! It harms these animals!" Jo: "According to mom, Hayleigh is a member of PeTA Kids and refuses to eat meat." Mommy and Me Green Smoothie Good Eater The triplets, David, Eugene, and the non identical twins' Epic Tantrum Jo: "That night, the family went to a sit-down Posh restaurant for dinner." Russell: "I HATE PORK!" Carmen: "Russell, eat your food." Lauren: "I am not going to eat my (bleep)ing vegetable curry!" Kevin: "Eat it, Lauren." Eugene: "THIS SEAFOOD TASTES LIKE A MILLION PILES OF (bleep)!" slams his plate to the floor, shattering it non-identical twins stab their respective forks in Adam's chest Adam: "MOMMY!" Carmen: "Adam, sweetie. Are you OK, young man?" hurls his plate like a frisbee and it hits a waiter in the hip, causing him to fall over Waiter: "That hurt!" triplets work together pulling down the tablecloth on the table, causing all of the contents on it to fall over Carmen and Kevin: "Right! We are leaving right now, children!" Leah: "Already?! But we didn't finish eating yet!" Kevin: "Sweetheart, I am sorry to say this, but your horrid sisters and brothers ruined it." to: the family gets in their van Carmen: "David, Eugene, Lauren, Hayleigh, Russell, Rachel, and Lexi, you do not mistreat people at public. It is considered rude and disrespectful. As punishment, you will not play video games for 3 days. You are banned from watching TV for a week, and you lost your computer privileges for 1 week as well." Jo: "When they returned home, the twins, the triplets, David and Eugene were disciplined." Dealing with ADHD Jo: "Today was a rough start for Adam because he was distracted by something and couldn't do something on a Sesamestreet.com activity." Adam: "I can't spell ball. It's too hard..." Carmen: "Yes you can. It's easy." Adam: "No!" Carmen: "Yes you can!" Adam: "No, I'm going outside!" Jo: "Adam started to kick off and got out of the chair." Jo: "And went on a playground." runs outside and gets on a slide Carmen: "Say goodbye to every single Toy Story figure you have for a month, I will tell Dad that you were being bad." Adam: "No!" punches Carmen Jo: "I calmed her down and told her about Adam's condition." Jo: "Don't do that punishment because he has ADHD and he could be distracted by something." Carmen: "Oh I forgot to mention he was diagnosed with ADHD when he was 3." at home, Adam wrestles his mom Adam: "I'm gonna kill you!" Carmen: "Don't you dare!" Adam: "Shut up!" puts Adam in the Naughty Platform Carmen: "Stay here for 4 minutes, young man." Adam: "(bleep) YOU!" gets out of the Naughty Platform and pees on the slide walks outside and examines the pee on the slide Carmen: "Eww...That was disgusting!" 4 minutes later Adam: "I ain't apologizing!" Carmen: "Then your timeout starts over." Adam: "GO KILL YOURSELF!" DVD Meeting Onward Everyone forfeits Roaming Technique Jo: "I want to show the family on how to use the Roaming Technique and we did so at a local farm." Non-identical twins, the triplets, Eugene, and David all run off into a field Carmen: "Wait! Stop! We are supposed to stick together, remember?" triplets tip over a cow together takes a joyride on a horse David: "YEE-HAW, MOTHER(bleep)ER!" kicks a goat in the back and pulls its tail Non-identical twins launch hen eggs from the chicken coop with a slingshot at a cow that was tipped over by the triplets rest of the family and Jo chase after them 7 kids flee by taking a joyride on an unattended tractor Kevin: "Kids, get off the tractor." Eugene: "GO (bleep) IN A SWAMP! WE WANNA KEEP GOING!" Bye Bye Jo Jo and Jo gives up on the triplets, the non identical twins, Eugene and David family returns home with sad faces except the triplets, the non identical twins, David and Eugene Jo: "I give up...." Asa: "Jo, why are you giving up? We still need help..." Jo: "I wasn't able to tame most of your siblings." Carmen: "I understand you tried your best." Jo: "If I cannot help this family, and if I cannot try to come back for another chance, then I don't know who will help this family..." Message from Jo and Retirement Speech and Family Update Family Update Carmen: "Don't worry Jo, I sent those 7 to a Military School in London." Jo's Message Retirement Speech Jo: "I've been working as a nanny for over 45 years, but now it is time for me to retire." Here's Gloria... Gloria: "Hi, I'm Gloria! I'm a child care worker." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts